


Time heals everything

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Series: Honey AU [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Child Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Child Park Chanyeol, Child Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Illegal Activities, Implied Relationships, M/M, Married Life, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Randomness, Superpowers, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: Sehun is a good husband. Yifan is a good husband too.Both work hard to provide their beloveds the best lives they can possibly give them.It's not their fault if they have poor judgement sometimes (and kind of end up adopting a kid each when they're working abroad).Oops.“Please, don’t tell Jongdae or he will ask Jongin to teleport him this moment to China-”“Oh no. No. Thank you so much, I’ve just done enough illegal things for you today, my own husband is going to come here too just to kill me if Jongdae knows this...”





	1. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing is an experiment.  
> Enhanced regeneration power.  
> Does it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the work about Yixing and Zitao.  
> Explanations here and there, if you squint, you may be able to find some hidden facts (if you ask the right questions, you may actually discover the truth). Feel free to ask ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Test 2. Puncturing the subject with a pointy object (sterile needle). Results: non-observed accelerated healing process. Abnormal healing process observed. Altered blood coagulation._

_. . ._

_Test 13: Electric discharge (20mA for 20s). Results: non-observed accelerated healing process. Normal human being healing process observed. Posterior results: scarred tissue in the affected zone._

_. . ._

_Test 18: Heat burning (95°C). Results: non-observed accelerated healing process. Normal human being healing process observed. Posterior results: scarred tissue in the affected zone._

_. . ._

_Test 25: Bruising (200N). Results: non-observed accelerated healing process. Abnormal healing process observed. Altered blood coagulation._

_. . ._

_Test 37: Inflicting a deep wound with a sharp object (medical knife). Results: non-observed accelerated healing process. Abnormal healing process observed. Altered blood coagulation. Posterior results: stitches needed; scarred tissue in affected zone._

_. . ._

_Test 41: Finger dislocation. Results: non-observed accelerated healing process. Normal human being healing process observed. Additional observations: the test subject was sedated during the first hours of the test. His pain tolerance increased after this last test._

🌿

Test subject number ten opens his eyes and it takes him a whole minute to gather recognition of himself once again. _White, white, white and a strong scent of antiseptic._ He looks around to find if there is someone else with him, but it seems it’s just him again.

He stands up quietly, dizzy. Every single fiber of his body hurt from the last test he went through and there's nothing he can do to ease the pain, but he can't cry either or they will put him to sleep again. Every time they put him to sleep, number ten feels like he's being killed in an agonising way.

“Water” the four year old kid hardly understands what does being a test subject means, but he's sure as hell thirsty. “Please, I want water”

Outside the room where he is locked, a team of doctors is arguing. There hasn't being a single sign of enhanced regeneration powers in the kid, not even a slow self-healing process for that matter. They were kind of expecting that the enhancing in his mother's DNA would result in a faster healing process, but he doesn't seem to be able to even block the pain. They wonder if test subject number ten has powers at all, given that the only trace of 'magic’ in his body are his pink glowing eyes.

“There's no way he can be of any use for our studies-” a tall doctor with broad shoulders interjects.

“He has grown in the hospital, where do you suggest he should go? Hmm? He doesn't even have a name, for fuck's sake” this doctor has a pointy nose and his shoulder-length hair waves freely.

“Well, we can't leave him here either, right?” the doctor with broad shoulders counters once again.

“What do you suggest we should do, then? Adopt the kid? He's not some kind of dog” another short doctor who looks really grumpy adds.

“We can take turns taking care of him and cover his basic necessities. He's not registered since he's an experiment, so there shouldn't be a problem for that” a tap in the window distracts them.

“Water?” number ten mouths to make sure the doctors understand him through the soundproof window.

“Yixing's a very nice kid, I'm sure he won't give us any trouble” the only one lady on the team says lastly.

“Wonderful, you already named him” the grumpy doctor says rolling his eyes.

🌿

“Who's him?” Yixing stares at the kid with tanned skin and dark circles under his eyes. He's secluded in an isolated room with soundproof windows (pretty much as he was) with electrodes attached to his head.

“Sixty-eight”

“Doesn't he have a name?” no answer “Why is he there? Is he sick?” the doctor taking care of him this time shakes her head, but she doesn't say anything else. “Can I talk to him?”

“If you want, but I don't think he knows how to speak yet” the doctor is busy checking Zitao's records as Yixing waits for her. At first, they thought it wasn't a great idea to allow a four year old boy to wander around the hospital, but he seems to be used to it, like it was his home, so now it's fine.

“How old is him?”

“Two” Yixing doesn't pressure the issue further, but he can't stop thinking about the boy that reminds him of a panda.

“Can I name him?” the doctor shrugs her shoulders “I like Zitao” the name got stuck.

🌿

“Hi Zitao, I'm Yixing” Yixing mumbles through the floor-to-ceiling window. Zitao stares back from his place but doesn't move. “How are you?” Yixing raises his voice. Zitao doesn't move. “Can you hear me?!” Yixing screams this time. Zitao doesn't move.

“Yixing! Come on, let's go! You know you can't scream to the patients in the hospital, you know that!” Yixing doesn't like when the grumpy doctor scolds him, but he knows he's right.

“I'm sorry” he turns around to leave, but he catches Zitao nodding at the corner of his eye, and he nods. He'll come back tomorrow.

🌿

Yixing knows he shouldn't be listening to the doctors but he is listening to them anyway. He's very quiet, hiding under a medicine rack, trying not to move. He knows this concerns him at some degree, he just doesn't know how much yet.

“I told you there were powers that wouldn't be able to be modified-”

“Yoongs, this is not the moment-”

“No?! When will be the moment then?! It's not that I mind taking care of number ten, but now number sixty-eight too... This is starting to get ridiculous-”

“Just because they haven't showed any sign of a power-”

“When are you going to wake up, dumbass?!” all the metallic objects in the room vibrate in a display of his magnetic powers. “All the humans that have powers develop some kind of manifestation since we are born, they haven’t just show us any sign of anything!”

“Gege-”

“We’re just torturing him at this point”

“What are you implying?”

“Are you fucking deaf?! Stop the tests right now. Sixty-eight can’t teleport, don’t you see?! We shouldn’t have mess around with teleportation and regeneration, these powers are far beyond our understanding, we don’t know how they work, and yet, we still-” Yixing doesn’t understand what else grumpy doctor mumbles, because the elder leaves the room.

Yixing follows him, to watch him detaching all the electrodes from Zitao’s head.

“It’s not polite to spy, Yixing”

“I’m sorry”

“Be nice to him, would you? He will need a friend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have an idea of how eventful has been my life recently. I've been in training the whole week (and nope, the training it's not done because I'm apparently becoming a key user, so this whole madness will probably last at least until September, dear lord).
> 
> Thanks everyone for your support and your patience.  
> Let's read us soon, guys  
> ❤️


	2. Tic Tac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't adopt a special child, kidnap them.  
> It makes sense.  
>  _Sure_

Zitao and Yixing have their things packed in a little box, and ‘broad-shoulder doctor’ is urging them to hurry up. Zitao doesn't stop crying and Yixing tries to calm him, but what can a little five year old do when he feels as hopeless as the crying three year old boy?

“Baba...”

“For the last time, I'm not your dad, sixty-eight” Zitao cries harder. He doesn't like it when he threats them this impersonally.

“Don't call him like that! His name is Zitao!”

“Number ten, stop it. Make him stop so we can go” Yixing doesn't know what to do to make Zitao stop crying because he wants to cry too, but he hugs him and whispers in his ears what he thinks are soothing words. Zitao still doesn't talk a lot, he barely knows some few words, but he knows he's with Yixing, and together nothing bad can happen to them, so he stops. “Are you ready? Wait for me just for a second, while I go gather some papers, fine?” Yixing nods because he understands, Zitao nods because Yixing nods.

Broad-shoulder doctor leaves, they sit on the floor to watch the people coming into the hospital.

“You’re just fucking stupid, Sehun” Yifan growls, flying as he carries Sehun so he doesn’t have to drag him along the hospital reception, they're trying to be careful and not to scare people with Yifan's power “I don’t know what the fuck you have in your goddamn head, you’re not seventeen anymore Oh, you’re a fucking engineer and you've got a kid, sweet Lord-”

“I know, I know. Look, in my defense, I didn't know a little breeze would broke the windows-”

“A little breeze?! There was no fucking way that was just a fucking summer breeze Sehun! We were so fucking lucky nobody realized it was us or we would be in fucking jail right now...”

“But you're an accountant and you know the head lawyer, you could have took us out-”

“I bet your fucking ass I would have” Yifan growls, the effort of having to fly with Sehun for a long period of time tangible.

“Don't you know any more words to swear, dumbshit?” Sehun hisses, his knee bleeding profusely. He completely ignores the fact that Yifan is right, they would be in jail right now for property damage.

“I'll say the _fucking_ word I _fucking_ like, you _fucking_ shit. If you have a problem, you can _fucking_ walk to the emergency room yourself-” Sehun stops complaining.

“Whatever, _gege”_ Yifan mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like 'asshole’ in Chinese when Yifan places him in one of the chairs in front of the lonely kids.

As Sehun and Yifan wait for someone to stitch Sehun back together, they barely spare them any attention. Sehun's brain doesn't work properly at this early hour in the morning, so he isn't really paying attention to the noises surrounding him. Yifan looks too bored for someone bringing his brother-in-law to the hospital bleeding their guts through their knee.

But a pair of eyes are fixed in them. Yixing can't take his eyes from Sehun's knee. Zitao doesn't move from his side.

“Uhh?” Sehun notices that and removes Yifan to get his attention. Then he points at the two children. _“Hello?”_

 _“Hi...”_ Yixing answers shyly.

_“Hey babies, what are you doing here so lonely? Are you waiting for your parents?”_

_“What's that?”_

“What? What is he asking?” Sehun isn't sure if he's understanding the question right.

 _“What's a parent?”_ the younger asks. Yifan pales.

“He's asking what is a parent...” Sehun pales too.

 _“So... any other family member?”_ Sehun tries then.

“ _What's family?”_ Zitao asks again. Yixing doesn't know what's a family either. Yifan is speechless. Sehun is looking at them, horrified. For the whole moment, he completely forgets about his knee, until Yixing stares directly at it.

 _“Does it hurts?”_ is as if Yixing knew Sehun isn't Mandarin native speaker, because he speaks really slowly, giving him the opportunity to get the idea, so he nods.

 _“It's ok”_ he tries to argue, but Yixing isn't paying attention anymore. He's contemplating the wound like it has something very attractive and Sehun feels nervous. Yixing barely touches Sehun's knee when the broad-shoulder doctor comes back.

 _“Let's go now... Sixty eight, leave the patients in peace”_ he starts to walk as well as Zitao, but Yixing keeps looking at Sehun's knee _“Number ten, come on now, it's late and I have things to do”_

When Sehun looks back at his knee is completely healed. Yifan and Sehun stare at each other and they run to catch the doctor.

_“Where are you taking them?”_

_“That's none of your business, sir-”_

_“But him-”_ Yifan points at Yixing, he tries to explain how he cured Sehun’s knee, how special Yixing is.

 _“What did you do to the sir, number ten?!”_ broad-shoulder doctor says exasperated. Yixing shakes his head. _“I apologize for his behavior, sir. But we have to leave now”_

 _“But-”_ Sehun stops him. Yifan frowns, but he remains silent. Yifan allows the three of them to cross the door without any other complain.

As soon as they aren't in the room, Sehun nods and Yifan opens his eyes in understanding. “Follow them” Yifan really wants to say no, China is really restrictive when it comes to powers, and they broke the law once today. But the poor kids looked so scared, and the doctor that was taking them out didn't look very patient (haha) with them. Furthermore, they both know that at least one of the kids have powers. God knows what they're going to do with them. He sighs.

“Be right behind me” Sehun nods when Yifan's eyes change into that mysterious tornasol color that reminded him of dragon scales.

“Sure, take care”

“I should be saying that to you, twat” Sehun moves his leg. His knee doesn't even hurt.

 

Yifan follows the three of them to an orphanage and he pales for the nth time this day when the doctor barely rings the doorbell and abandons the children without any other explanation. And he can't take his eyes from the old man dragging them inside the building, almost forgetting their belongings outside. Zitao is crying again and Yifan’s heart is breaking into pieces when Sehun arrives minutes later.

“What did I miss?” Sehun whispers as soon as he arrives at the location Yifan is hiding in.

“We can’t leave them there, Sehun”

“Who? Where?” Sehun is lost. And Yifan feels helpless because he doesn’t know how to explain himself. He just has this feeling that something is completely wrong and he doesn’t know why.

“The kids. The doctor abandoned them, I think this is an orphanage, but I’m not really sure he cared about their destiny, he seemed in a rushed to get rid of them” they hear noises inside the orphanage and Sehun tries that trick where he changes the air around them so no one can hear them. “We need to get them out of there, I know that”

“Ok, Yifan. I believe you because you’re very smart and I think you won’t be saying this without a reason-” Yifan stares at Sehun with tornasol iridescent eyes “but how do you think are we going to take them out of there? Mhh?”

“We can just- I don’t know- Adopt them?”

“Well, that’s a good starting. Do you know that process takes months, right?” Sehun is trying to reason with his brother-in-law. For an accountant, sometimes Sehun thinks he’s pretty dumb, because he opens his eyes widely in realization, but he still nods. “Any other idea?” Yifan shakes his head.

“Let’s visit them, maybe we can convince them to adopt them today. They haven’t even registered them, and the place looks pretty crowded to me. I’m sure they’ll be happy if they have less mouths to feed”

 

Yifan knocks on the door an hour later. They make sure to look presentable (they went to their hotel to change their casual attire into a more formal one) so they’re taken seriously but the man who opens the door barely cocks an eyebrow before he impolitely asks _“What do you want?”_

Sehun is left with his mouth hanging open. He has experience with adoptions, he adopted Chanyeol barely nine months ago or so, and never he was treated this disrespectful.

 _“Excuse me?”_ Yifan elbows him to make him shut up, knowing that his brother-in-law is short-tempered.

 _“We’re interesting in adopting someone-”_ the man scans them from head to toes quickly and frowns, shaking his head.

_“We don’t approve homosexual adoptions, faggots”_

_“What did you just call us?!”_ Yifan can feel Sehun’s eyes changing into that deep electric purple color for a fraction of second before he calms down. If they want to keep going with their plan, he has to calm down _“We’re not together, we’re brothers-in-law. You see, our hus- wives, whom happen to be sisters, can’t get pregnant, and we really would love to have children”_ Sehun looks at Yifan seeking reassurance, he has never being good at lying.

 _“Sure, come in. I'm Mr. Li”_ the man says when he reluctantly allows them to get in. Sehun manipulates the air around him because as soon as he gets in because something makes him gag, the smell in there is like something... rotten (?). He stares at Yifan, wondering if he realized the same thing. Yifan is clearly trying not to throw up too, and because Sehun is a decent human being, he manipulates the air surrounding Yifan’s mouth and nose too. _“So, are you looking for anything special, gentlemen?”_

Sehun is clearly ignoring the man as he quickly scans the place seeking for the two kids they saw on the hospital. At some point, his polite brother-in-law starts a conversation with the gentleman (may be a distraction, who knows?) and Sehun is left in peace.

 _“As you may see, all of our kids here have the approval of the Chinese government”_ that is something Sehun hears and he really tries not to frown. He really loves Yifan's country, but he thinks their laws referring to humans with powers are barbaric. Having Chinese approval means they're normal, what means the individual here doesn't know that his recent arrivals are special. One more reason to take them out as quickly as they possibly can.

Yifan thinks this too, as Mr. Li guides them around the place (one of the best in Beijing, he proudly brags). It's seriously disturbing.

They watch Yixing and Zitao placing their stuff on the floor. Yifan asks Mr. Li about the two boys without trying to sound suspicious, but it seems that the man couldn't care less.

 _“They arrived here just today, but if you really want to adopt them, all we need to do is perform the mandatory tests for the non-registered children, so we can know their genetic background”_ Yifan shivers. He knows what that means. As soon as they realize the kids have powers, they wouldn't be allowed to be adopted because they're obliged to ‘serve their country’. Yifan agrees with Sehun on this one, China should stop considering humans with powers 'useful objects’, they're humans too.

 _“How much will it take to test them?”_ Mr. Li checks his calendar. Sehun is trying to analyze the best route to escape in case they need to.

 _“The doctor is coming here tomorrow. After he takes the blood samples, you're free to take them with you in around a week”_ Mr. Li is writing things in his notebook and Yifan is getting more nervous. He hasn't felt this nervous since about the day he married Junmyeon.

 _“That's just... perfect”_ Yifan smiles and he elbows Sehun again to make him smile politely too. _“If you don't mind, we'd like to watch how the doctor takes the blood samples”_

_“Of course not-”_

“What?”

_“You're welcome here around eleven in the morning”_

_“Perfect”_

“Yifan, are you insane?” Sehun hisses in Korean, but Yifan doesn't answer him right away, he keeps smiling instead. Sehun is completely lost.

Mr. Li guides them to the exit and Yifan is unnervingly calm.

Sehun can't take out of his mind the picture of the dark circles under the younger's eyes (that he's certainly sure at some point changed from a nice almond color into hollow black, that reminded him of Jongin's when he teleported). Both kids seem aware of what the adults were trying to do, because as impossibly as it sounds, with all the bully they're receiving from the other residents, they didn't allow their powers (Sehun wonders what can Zitao power could be if his eyes are like his best friend's eyes) to come out.

When they're out and the door of the orphanage is closed, Sehun finally explodes.

“Are you fucking out of your mind?! I thought we were going to save the children from th-” Yifan puts his hand over Sehun's mouth.

“And that's exactly what we're going to do, if you just allowed me to explain myself, twat...” Sehun stays still and cross his arms, waiting for the explanation.

“Go on, then _gege”_ Yifan rolls his eyes.

 

Sehun is lulling a crying Zitao back to sleep the best he can. The guardian dogs of the orphanage won't stop barking anytime soon and Sehun is positively sure the police is on its way now.

“Please, don’t tell Jongdae or he will ask Jongin to teleport him this moment to China-” the sound of the wind is soothing Zitao and Yixing as they're flying away from the location.

“Oh no. No. Thank you so much, I’ve just done enough illegal things for you today, my own husband is going to come here too just to kill me if Jongdae knows this...” Yifan is doing the same with Yixing, though Yixing isn't crying.

“Excuse me? I didn't ask you to kidnap two orphan children!” Zitao is hugging Sehun's neck and Sehun's heart warms little by little. Zitao looks so different from Chanyeol and so alike at the same time.

“You know what I mean”

The rest of the flight is silent. Yifan is the one taking most of the weight with him (though Sehun can control the air and manipulate it to make himself levitate for a short period of time, he can't fly for long distances), but Sehun is helping with the wind.

Yifan suggested to Sehun to fly on his back as he carried Zitao, while he carried Yixing on his own arms and Sehun reluctantly agreed.

It took them hours to arrive from Shanghai to Beijing, but they're finally at their rented flat.

“Now what, Yifan?” Sehun whispers, Zitao is finally asleep.

“I guess we adopt them for real” Yifan takes Yixing to his own room and places him on his bed, and he waits for Sehun yo do the same with Zitao but the kid doesn't let go of his human blanket and Sehun doesn't seem to mind at all.

“Aha. How are we going to do that? I thought you were an accountant, not a lawyer-” Yifan rolls his eyes.

“I know how Chinese laws work, remember? We can adopt them if it's a different district. I know they will start an investigation but they won't invest much time nor resources on it, because who cares about two orphan children? The government certainly not” he rubs the bridge of his nose “Look, I know for sure we need to register them or they won't be able to come back to Korea-”

“So you're really planning to take them back!”

“Are you not?” Sehun doesn't answer but Yifan takes that as a yes “It's going to be a problem because we know the eldest has powers-”

“Him too” Sehun removes a lock of hair from Zitao's forehead.

“What?”

“He has powers too, deaf” Sehun growls.

“How do you know?”

“I think he teleports, because his eyes changed into hollow black-”

“Like Nini?” Sehun nods. Yifan thinks and closes his eyes. Sehun knows he's thinking, so he doesn't say anything, until and idea crosses his mind.

“What if we claim they're normal and that we already tested them?”

“They're going to ask for the certificates-”

“So? We give them one...”

“Oh Sehun, are you implying we should buy a false blood test certificate?”

“Nope, we ask a human without powers to take a blood certificate under the names of the kids~” Yifan thinks for a minute. It seems reasonable.

“Why not? We've done enough illegal things today, one more won't send us to jail, right?”

 

 _“Perfect, the tests are correct. Just sign here and here and put your name here and your signature under your husband's name and Zitao will officially be an 'Oh’ sir, congratulations”_ Sehun is sweating nervous, but is smiling. He signs with his right hand while he carries Zitao with his left arm.

_“Here”_

_“Perfect, perfect! I'll take a copy of this to keep it on the records and I'll give you the original one”_ Sehun nods, smiling at Zitao.

 _“Almost”_ Zitao smiles, nodding. He was promised an ice-cream after the signing of the papers.

 _“Here you have, Mr. Oh”_ the judge hands him the papers and Sehun nods.

_“Thank you so much”_

_“Ah... You can already send Zitao's documentation to get his passport”_ Sehun looks at the judge, confused _“I assume you and your husband would like to have your son back to Korea, right?”_

 _“Oh yes, right. Thank you. I'll do it tomorrow, then”_ Sehun bows again and Zitao waves at the judge, who smiles at him. Zitao has a family now.

When they get out of the judge's office, Yixing and Yifan are already waiting for them.

 _“Who wants ice-cream?”_ both kids raise their hands.

“We did it” Yifan says relieved.

“Yeah” Sehun agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry for taking this long to update this story.  
> I promise I've been working on it, but with how chaotic it's my life I really hadn't have enough time for it.  
> Right now I'm working on a project in my work where I have to be checking and rechecking codes and instructions and they doesn't seem to work at all... And they're driving me insane! Then, my dearest friend is dragging me to a new hell of AU I can't get out of her claws (not that I mind at all, really haha).  
> And to finish it all, my sweet loving ~~dumbass~~ boyfriend demands time and attention from me, and I don't know where else to take time from. I understand him, but I also need time to myself, right?
> 
> Welp, while I figure out how to adult, I really hope you're enjoying this chapter. I'll try not to take that long this time, but who knows?  
> Thanks for your time, your patience and support, but above all, thanks for reading ❤️
> 
> Read you soon ;)


	3. Disinfectant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has a price.  
> Yifan and Junmyeon discover his son has haemophilia.

“So... I am Wu Yifan, but you can call me whatever you want”

“Mr. Wu?” Yifan sighs, shaking his head. _Not really, that’s not what he meant._

“Don’t you want to call me ‘dad’ or something like that?”

“Baba?” Yifan then smiles, _that’s more like it._ “Isn’t that the correct word?” Yifan nods.

“Whatever you call me is fine. You can call us both me and Junmyeon like that, though that be a little bit complicated because we're going to get confused” the elder rambles to himself and Yixing pulls his sleeve, confused.

“Baba, who's Junmyeon?’

“Oh~ well, he is my- he's going to be your baba too-”

“Two babas?” Yixing says excited, every trace of doubt disappear from Yifan's face, who nods once again. “I shouldn't call him baba too, how are you going to know who is who? No, no” Yixing closes his eyes thinking and Yifan takes his time to admire the kid.

He's so young and so fragile, his milky skin is totally bruised and he suspects something may be going on with him, but he will wait until they're in Korea again (just a couple of months missing for that). Black hair and dimple smile. If he didn't know the true, he would say Yixing is certainly Junmyeon's biological son and Chanyeol's cousin (though the fire controller's skin is less pale).

“Is there another word for baba?” Yixing is really young, though he is probably older than his nephew Chanyeol. He probably wasn't being taken care of properly, because he looks really skinny.

“Appa”

“Is that Chinese?” Yixing understands a lot of things that nor even Chanyeol has on his mind now. Yifan shakes his head.

“Clever boy. No, it isn't, this is Korean”

“Why Korean, baba?”

“Your other dad is Korean” Yixing opens his eyes surprised. He wasn't expecting to be kidnapped adopted by his baba, and he wasn't expecting to travel this soon to meet the other part of his family.

“Wow~” Yifan thinks Yixing is really cute and that no matter how angry Junmyeon will be for not telling him he adopted a child, he will love him (because even when his husband hadn't bring out the topic, Yifan knows how _jealous_ he was of his younger brother and his dumb husband when they adopted Chanyeol).

🌿

 _“Baba says you will teach me Korean, appa”_ Junmyeon wasn't expecting having to pick up his husband at the deadass morning in the airport. He wasn't expecting to pay a fucking importation fee for a child with powers (what power does the kid even have, anyway?). And for obvious reasons, and even after Jongdae translated for him that the kid known as Yixing called Yifan 'dad’, wasn't something on his plans for this morning.

“What? Yifan, what did he say?” Junmyeon isn't good with Mandarin, and he never was, but he understands some things here and there, like ‘baba’ and ‘Korean’. Yifan knows his husband is mad, because he usually calls him FanFan, but it's not like they can return the kid back, right?

“Appa” Yixing repeats himself pointing at him, and then at himself, and Junmyeon almost has a heart attack. “Korean?” Junmyeon stops the car because he can't drive anymore. His hands are shaking and he's crying. “Appa? Fine?” Junmyeon is torn in between anger towards his husband and love towards this sweet piece of candy Yifan apparently adopted.

 _“I'm fine, XingXing”_ Junmyeon clarifies to the kid in the best accent he remembers and Yixing frowns, obviously not convinced. “You're awful, Wu Yifan. How could you do this?”

“Didn't you want a son like Jongdae?”

“Asshole! I wanted to go through the whole process with you, I didn't want you to bring me a kid from China as a souvenir, like you'd gift a puppy to a boy in Christmas!”

“I would never-”

“Shhh! Don't you even dare to say it aloud, because you did it, and now- Now! Christ! I don't even-” Junmyeon is crying harder. He doesn't know how does he feel. Angry? Of fucking course. Tired? As hell. But there are more feelings in the mix. He's also anxious, and nervous, but most importantly, he's excited. “How are we going to take care of him, Yifan?! Do you even know what power does he have?”

“He's a healer” Junmyeon opens his eyes widely.

“Does that power exist?” Yifan shakes his head and looks at Yixing, worried he may understand something.

“I'm not entirely sure is a natural power, baby-”

“What do you mean is not a natural power? Doesn't he inherited from his parents, as us?” Yifan shakes his head again, Junmyeon thinks his husband drank enough Chinese green tea to make him delusional.

“No, no, let me-”

“Baba? Appa? Hungry...” Yixing whimpers in a weird Korean and Junmyeon finds it endearing.

“Let's have some breakfast, baby” Yixing doesn't really understand what his appa is saying, but he guesses it has something to do with food and smiles. “You're explaining this to me during breakfast” Junmyeon comments to Yifan lastly, starting the car again.

🌿

“We don't have a lot of background, babe” as usual, Yifan is having a continental breakfast (Junmyeon guesses that living in Canada for so many years changed his perception of the world).

“We, who?”

“Sehun and I” Junmyeon nods. Ah, true. Bratty Oh Sehun also brought tribute to his younger brother. “We found the kids in a hospital, and they're being taken to the orphanage-”

“What were you doing in a hospital?” Yifan chokes on his juice.

“Nothing, darling. Nothing” Junmyeon glares at Yifan. “We knew we couldn't allow the government to run the mandatory test, because we saw Yixing using his power, he barely touched Se- the patient and the broken skin was repaired within seconds”

“Ok, he's a healer. Why was he being taken to an orphanage if his power was this good?” Yifan sighs.

“The doctor who was taking them to the orphanage called them like numbers, they didn't have a name”

“So you named them?” Junmyeon hisses holding some rice with his chopsticks. Yixing is eating some fruits while he hums happily, he still can't hold the chopsticks properly so Yifan and, surprisingly, Junmyeon too are helping him.

“They told us their names. We guessed they picked them” Yifan shrugs his shoulders. “Anyway, we started to think they were some kind of experiment. Later, we found out there was an investigation team in Shanghai that focused on humans with superpowers”

“What do you mean focus, Yifan?” the eldest looks serious now. He sighs.

“Who knows? They're pretty messed up stories out there, Myeonnie. I think China is trying to take advantage for the genetic modifications we know us, people with powers, naturally inherited from our family” Junmyeon nods, looking at Yixing. The kid looks absolutely better than the one Sehun was carrying, that's for sure, but is still intriguing.

“Well. What I'm wondering here, is how do you two idiots managed to adopt them legally without running the tests” Yifan looks through the window, scratching his neck and Junmyeon sighs.

“Why doesn't it surprise me from you both?” Yifan isn't looking at him. “You saved him from an unknown fate, FanFan. I'm not as mad as it seems” then Yifan looks at him.

“I'm sorry Myeon, it's just- if you have just seen them-”

“I know” Junmyeon says in a soft voice to his husband. “I know you wouldn't do this without a reason, it's just- Let's figure out this together, alright?” Yifan smiles, pleased.

🌿

Yifan and Junmyeon asked Yixing if he wanted to stay with them in their bedroom, but the kid wanted his own room. So they cleared the spare room in record time and Yifan painted it in a soft pink almost-white color Yixing requested.

Then Junmyeon took Yixing with him to choose some pillows and toys for his new room and the elder was happy to see the kid with stars in his eyes, asking politely with hand signs for unicorns, pandas and plushie cats in every single pastel color available.

Yifan was the one in charge to take the kid to buy clothes, given that Junmyeon had a tooth surgery to perform that day.

“What would you like?” Yifan asks in Korean and Yixing tilts his head. His baba isn't sure he's really understand what is he saying.

“White” Yixing asks in a weird Korean but Yifan smiles and ruffles the hair of his son as they walk in the shop. Is Yixing really happy now? Yifan would like to think so, because Yixing is slowly gaining weight, his cheeks looking slightly rounder now, he looks less paler, his skin is softer than before, and the boy rarely remembers anything from his past days. Except from-

“Doctors said I not great in black, baba” sometimes, Yixing comments things about what his life was when he was an experiment (now they know he was an experiment, he found the scar in form of number ten at the back of his left ear). Yixing doesn't seem to mind at all, but he seems worried about Zitao each time he mentions it and he asks his parents when are they visiting his friend/cousin.

“Do you like it?” Yifan tries to divert the attention of the kid to nicer thoughts. Yixing looks at the black jeans on the mannequin. Yifan and Junmyeon want Yixing to visit their cousins soon, but his health is first and they won't risk it until they can run the proper test to know what exactly is going on with Yixing.

“Yes, nice”

“You can have them”

“But-”

“Only you know what looks great on you, baby” Yixing smiles and nods, so Yifan takes the black jeans in the appropriate size for Yixing.

“Thanks, baba” Yifan is still getting used to the small hand holding his.

🌿

“No breakfast, little XingXing” Yixing is already sitting on the table, as Junmyeon places sweet potatoes and juice in a plastic box for his son to eat later (he still feels terribly awkward to say he has a son).

“Yes, appa” Junmyeon nods smiling and Yixing smiles too. He waits for his dad to sit on the table with him to eat breakfast, so they can head to the hospital for Yixing's medical exam. Unfortunately, Yifan had to leave yesterday because month's end (those awful days when his husband almost sleep on his office).

“Are you ready for your exam, sweetie?” Yixing is better with Korean now, but he struggles with it.

“No appa, I'm... _scared”_ Junmyeon sighs. His son uses to switch to mandarin when he struggles with a pronunciation or how to say a word in Korean, so Junmyeon has been practicing his Mandarin (Yifan likes the idea, because the only words his husband knows are M rated and some useful stuff).

“I know baby, but I'll be with you all the time”

“Promise?” Junmyeon intertwines his pinky with Yixing's.

“Promise, sweetheart” they finish their breakfast in silence.

🌿

“I don't like hospitals, appa” the boy holds Junmyeon's hand tightly, walking really close to him, inspecting everything with curious eyes.

“I don't like them either, sweetie, but we won't stay here long, alright?”

“Don't leave me, please”

“I won't, XingXing”

They arrive at the reception of the lab, where they wait for the kid to be called. The six year old boy toys with the hem of his sweater while he tries to focus on his breathing as the grumpy doctor taught him to. _You can't let the anxious overpowers you, number ten. Focus on breathing. Inhale in one, two, three. Hold it for five. Then let it out slowly. It eases you pain, isn't it?_

“Wu-Kim Yixing?” Junmyeon removes his son.

“That's us, baby” Yixing stands up, dizzy. He closes his eyes, trying not to focus on the pain.

“Appa, will it hurt?” Junmyeon frowns. Why does such a young kid is so scared of the hospital tests? Then he remembers what Yifan said. _Yixing was an experiment. He was tested in._

“No, baby. Not at all” Yixing shivers and Junmyeon can see the concern in his son's eyes, but he doesn't ask as he walks the child through the aisle. _This won't hurt. You should be fine. It won't leave any scar._ Yixing remembers the doctors used to tell him before any test that it wouldn't hurt, that he would be fine. Be he didn't. _Was he broken?_

Medical exams for humans with powers consists in an standar DNA mapping, a quick evaluation of the nature of the power (element bender, mental powers, dark powers and enhanced abilities), a blood scan, and a general physical evaluation.

🌿

The results are handed to Yifan during the next five days, but he doesn't opens them because he doesn't get a single thing of medical language. So he handles it to his husband as soon as he arrives home.

“What does it says?” Junmyeon is reading, frowning.

“Well, you were right”

“About what?”

“He was genetically modified” Junmyeon points at the highlighted words. Yifan reads the results himself.

**Patient: Wu-Kim Yixing        Age: 6 years**

**DNA test positive match to REGENERATION.** **Abnormality detected, duplicity gen R151GT** **. Further testing needed to confirm the implications of the abnormality.**

**Power nature: ENHANCED ABILITY.**

**Blood test results: . . .**

“What does all this mean, Myeon?”

“FanFan. I really don't know how to tell you this” Junmyeon rubs the bridge of his nose, he looks tired.

“Is Yixing going to die?” the younger opens his eyes widely and shakes his head furiously.

“Oh my God, no. Absolutely no, not that. Please, don't be that dramatic” he breathes in “Our little baby is especial, Yifan”

“I know”

“But you don't get to what extent” he places his hand over Yifan's “Sweet Lord, let me be wrong but I think his haemophilia has to be with his genetic modification-”

“Haemophilia?”

“Yixing has coagulation problems, Fan. We have to be extra careful with him because any bruise or cut if not attended properly could be potentially lethal”

“I don't-”

“Yifan, his body can't heal itself!”

“So he can heal others, in exchange of not being able to heal a single cut in his own body?”

“Everything has a price, it seems”

“So... what do we do now?”

“We take care of him, what else Wu?”

🌿

 _“Taozi!”_ Yixing runs to hug his cousin and Junmyeon tries to stop him, but he can't. The action almost causes him a panic attack.  The eldest of the kids collides against the youngest and they would have fall if it wasn't for Chanyeol, who holds them, worried for his little brother.

 _“Gege! You're here!”_ Zitao hugs his gege, not minding they're in the middle of the door, not letting his uncles get into their house. _“I missed you!”_

 _“I missed you too, Taozi! I wanted to come, but I couldn't because I was at the doctor and-”_ Zitao gasps.

 _“Are they evil? The doctors? They experiment with you?”_ Yixing shakes his head.

 _“No, no. They're great. I'm feeling better now, less dizzy”_ Chanyeol just understands part of the conversation.

“Uh- Uncle Myeon, Mr. Wu-” Chanyeol is struggling to move his younger brother and his older cousin “Peach... Let uncles in?”

“Uh?” Zitao looks at his hyung and then at the others “Mr. Wu!”

“Tao, let them in, be nice~” Chanyeol mumbles and Zitao finally understands, so he moves, but he drags Yixing with him. Under the warm light of Jongdae and Sehun's living room, Zitao's dark circles under his eyes are more prominent.

_Everything has a price._

“Hyung!” Jongdae comes from the kitchen, wearing his pink apron, wiping his hands with a paper towel “Welcome home! We have a lot to catch up, don't we?” Jongdae looks absolutely tired, but happy, happier than before. “Sehun should be here any minute. Yeol, Tao, why don't you take your cousin to your room and show him your toys, mhh?” Zitao giggles and drags Yixing from his wrist to the room he shares with Chanyeol. “Do you want something to drink, hyung?”

“Water would be fine, thanks Dae” Junmyeon walks to the kitchen to help Jongdae, as any good hyung would do.

“Gege?” Jongdae asks to Yifan.

“Do you have any beer?”

“Sehunnie must have one hidden here~”

Zitao catches a glimpse of the panda looking boy and he wonders what kind of power Zitao has (for what Yifan told him, Zitao seems to teleport, as Nini), because he doesn't remember Nini looked like that when he was a kid. Zitao looks like he wasn't able to sleep. How must be dealing with two boys with so much different powers.

“I'm here, love”

“In the kitchen, Hun-ah! Hyung is already here~” Yifan and Sehun feel at ease when they hear Zitao, Chanyeol and Yixing giggling. They are family, they'll help each other to heal because it seems these three little stars need it.

Finally, finally. They did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this:
> 
> The powers in this AU are divided in four categories:  
> A. Nature Benders (Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongdae, Sehun, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are in this category)  
> B. Mental Powers (here goes LuHan)  
> C. Dark Powers (Jongin and Zitao are here)  
> D. And lastly Enhanced Abilities (Kyungsoo, Yifan and Yixing are here).  
> As you read, Yixing was a modification of the 'regeneration power'. And yes, his power doesn't exist, so he's likely to be the only human being who heals, buuut... he has haemophilia (much like the real Yixing).
> 
>  
> 
> Read you soon guys ❤️


	4. Stopwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have a hard time figuring out how to work with a dark power manipulator, being them all nature benders.  
> Sehun may not know what he's doing.  
> Jongdae is tired as fuck (how does one raise a child with a dark power?)  
> Chanyeol is a really good brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if this makes sense.  
> Hopefully it does ~~somehow~~

The first night Zitao sleeps with Sehun is painful (in more than one way). They both share Sehun's bed and Zitao hasn't stopped hugging him since they took them away from the orphanage. The kid is mumbling incoherent words about confinement and food, and Sehun just strokes him in hopes the touch will sooth the baby in his arms.

That night, Sehun can't change into comfortable clothes, having to sleep with half of his leather jacket off because as soon as he left Zitao on the bed and he started to undress, Zitao started crying and raised his hands,  asking begging for Sehun to hold him once again.

So Sehun just takes off his shoes carelessly, as he rocks Zitao back to sleep.

“Ah young one, you're going to be completely different from your brother Chanyeol, won't you?” Sehun whispers as he pushes Zitao's long hair behind his ear (a haircut is in order soon), the kid is humming softly “You will love them, I promise. Jongdae is the best dad in the whole world, he always takes care of your brother and me just fine, he cooks the most delicious food and his power is really cool, I hope you're not afraid of thunders” Sehun discovers that Zitao finds comfort in his voice.

Zitao hugs Sehun tighter, and Sehun feels warm. For some odd reason, the times seems to go slower (Sehun is sure at some point the clock on the wall stopped for a couple of seconds), bit he thinks it's because of how long his day has been.

⏳

Traveling by plane is stressful to anyone, but one grows used to it with the time. Unfortunately, they really didn't have time to prepare Yixing and Zitao for the flight back to Seoul, so it was likely they had some sort of accident during their trip.

Yifan was tired (he couldn't sleep thinking in what Junmyeon was going to tell him once he saw Yixing) so he fell asleep and during that time, Yixing stood up from his seat (without Sehun noticing it, much more worried in how restless Zitao looked) and walked to the seat where a lady was rocking her crying baby.

_ “Her tummy aches” _ and he proceeded to cure her illness. The lady was absolutely thankful with the six years old boy, but the flight attendant (Chinese one, unfortunately) saw the display of the boy power.

Zitao did his own number, when other flight attendant was bringing them some snacks. One second he was there (Sehun swears he never took his eyes from Zitao) and the next second he was gone. Sehun blinked. A second after that Zitao was back to his seat with a bag of chips he took from the cart.

“Did you just- Baby, did you teleport-?” but Zitao shaked his head.

“I can't teleport, papa” Sehun didn't understand a thing. He just saw it “The doctors locked me in a room for days to see if I teleported to another room with food and water. But I promise I can't, papa” Sehun knew Zitao was an experiment, but the kid refused to tell him what kind of tests they made on him. Sehun got chills in his spine.

“Sir, you and your son will need to come with me when the flight is over” ok, it seems escaping from China won't be that easy. Sehun retrospectively thinks they should had seen this coming.

⏳

Jongdae convinces Sehun to pay the importation fee because it is the right thing to do (also, he doesn't want problems with the law), but not before making sure they won't have problems with the Chinese government.

Jongdae has been married to Sehun for 7 years now (they got married when Jongdae was 27 and Sehun 25) and he knows Sehun's body language as if it was his own. Sehun knew, J _ ongdae knows Sehun knew, _ Zitao had powers but for some reason, he's acting like he didn't. Jongdae notices his husband is stressed so he doesn’t mention anything.

“I'm sure my husband and my brother-in-law didn't have any idea of this, ma'am” he reasons with the immigration officer “You know how superpowers work, don’t you? Sometimes kids don’t manifest powers until they are older-”

“But their papers state they’re normal, I’m sure this is against the law”

“Ma’am. We gladly take new tests and we’ll personally take them to the Chinese Embassy as soon as we get the results, but you can’t tell us the adoption wasn’t legal because the kids hadn’t show any display of a power at the given time. How can my husband and my brother-in-law could possibly know they were going to develop a superpower?” the immigrant officer doesn’t have anything else to say because she knows Jongdae is right.

“Just pay the fee, and be sure to take the updated test to the Embassy before the end of the month, sir” Jongdae bows, reprimanding a smirk. Yifan and Sehun look at him thankful, and Jongdae feels proud of himself for the first time in a really long time. Who would say that his major in International Relationships will be helpful some day?

“Thank you, ma’am” Jongdae can’t take his eyes away from his officially new son, Zitao.

⏳

“We’re going to pick Chanyeol from Nini’s house and then you’ll explain to me how the fuck we ended up with two sons, Oh Sehun” Jongdae is driving carefully, not looking at Sehun. The younger thinks it’s for the best, since even when Jongdae looks really calm, he knows his husband is confused and out of his comfort zone, his mind working a thousand thoughts per hour, angry, tired, anxious.

“Fine, love” he manages.

_ “Baba?”  _ Jongdae softens his expression to look at Zitao through the rearview mirror  _ “Where is my brother?” _

_ “We’re going to pick him up, Taozi. You’re going to meet your uncle too” _ Zitao frowns, but he nods slowly.  _ “Are you excited?” _

_ “Are they good people?” _ Jongdae smiles reassuringly.

_ “They are”  _ Zitao isn't sure how to answer to that. He hadn't met a lot of people, but he categorise them in 'good’ or 'bad’. Bad people experiment on you, good people save you from a place you don't want to be in.

Zitao likes his new baba. He thinks he is awesome, even when he hasn't really met him, but the three years old boy just know. Jongdae rocked him in his arms when Sehun was arguing with the lady in the airport and hummed a soft nana to relax him.

The kid looks through the window, amazed with the urban landscape. It looks so different from China, but it reminds him of his now distant home. He has a new place to call home now, with a family that lives him. Zitao yawns, tired.

_ “We're almost there, baby peach” _

Jongdae parks in front of a modern building and Zitao blinks slowly, his caramel eyes shining with excitement as he waits patiently for his papa to unclip the seat belt, and this is when Sehun realises they're going to need one more special chair for the car.

“Dad?” Chanyeol is looking at them from the window of Nini's flat, Jongdae's youngest brother holding him in his arms. “Dad? Is papa already back?” Chanyeol was sleeping, judging by his sleepy eyes and the drowsiness in his voice. “Are we going home now?” Sehun hears his eldest son perfectly in the silence of the morning, as he holds Zitao in his arms himself.

Jongdae looks at the scene apprehensively, thinking this is probably a very bad idea.

They walk to the building side by side, Sehun carrying Zitao and Jongdae buzzing in static electricity (sign of his anxiety, Sehun presumes), Sehun himself is summoning up a soft breeze around him and Zitao unconsciously. Zitao thinks he likes his dads’ eyes’ color.

⏳

Jongin opens the door with Chanyeol still on his arms.

“Hi, hyung. Come in, we made breakfast” Jongin steps aside to allow his elder brother and his best friend get in his flat. The atmosphere seems thick with tension. “I already told Chanyeol he might meet someone new...”

Jongin closes the door behind them and leads the way to the living room. Jongdae looks at him suspiciously, but Jongin ignores him. His hyung will kill him if he knows he knew about Zitao and Yixing, but Sehun made him swear we wouldn't say anything.

“Hi...” Chanyeol whispers to the little kid on his papa's arms, who blinks slowly. Zitao seeks reassurance in Jongdae (and not in Sehun, surprisingly) and his baba nods.

_ “Hi” _ Chanyeol frowns. The foreigner boy speaks different from him, what if he's saying something rude? That doesn't dissuade him, though.

“Chanyeol” he points at himself, Zitao blinks once again, his eyes seem to turn a shade darker “Yeol?” he adds hesitantly and sighs at the lack of answer “How old are you? Am I your hyung?” Zitao doesn't get it.

_ “What's a hyung?” _ Zitao isn't familiarized with Korean honorifics yet. Sehun patiently explains him it is the equivalent to 'gege’ and Zitao nods. Is Chanyeol his hyung?  _ “Zitao” _ and then he raises 4 fingers.  _ I'm 4 years old. _ Chanyeol smiles as he rises 5.  _ “Yeol-hyung?” _ Chanyeol nods.

“Zitao-yah” Zitao frowns, he doesn't like how it sounds, it's weird.

_ “Taozi”  _ Zitao corrects, hesitantly.

“Taozi?” Zitao frowns again, it doesn't sound right. “What does it mean, dad?”

“Peach, in Chinese”

“Baby peach?” Zitao doesn't understand, but that sounds better, so he nods.

“Baby peach” both kids smile at each other.

⏳

“I'm waiting for an explanation, Oh” Sehun knew Jongdae would do this as soon as they had time alone.

Chanyeol insisted that Zitao should stay in his room. Sehun politely reminded his elder son that it was ok if they accommodated Zitao in a new room, or if the Chinese boy slept with them for a while, but Chanyeol was stubborn. But Zitao was more than ok to sleep with his hyung, even if they barely understand each other (even when Jongdae had been trying to teach Chanyeol some Mandarin and Sehun has been teaching Zitao some Korean).

“There isn't much to explain, love. We saw them at the hospital” Jongdae rolls his eyes.  _ Why isn't he surprised his husband ended up at the hospital at some point? _ “The doctor abandoned them in an orphanage and we adopted them-”

“Cut the bullshit, I know there's something you're not telling me” Sehun remains silent “You knew it, right? You knew they have powers” Sehun sighs and nods.

“We did. Partially. We knew Yixing healed-”

“Is that an actual power?” Jongdae looks confused. Sehun shakes his head.

“No, but now it is. Look. They were lab rats, love. If the government found out they had powers-” Jongdae nods.  _ He knows. _ “I still don't know what kind of power Tao has”

“What do you mean you don't know?” Jongdae has so many question to his husband that are now on second plane. He missed his husband, but now he has to understand what the fuck is going on and how  they he will deal with it.

“I've never seen any display of his power”

“Ever?” Jongdae is seriously concerned.

“Nope” Sehun hugs Jongdae, but the smaller pushes him away.

⏳

“You gotta be fucking kidding me” Jongdae mumbles to himself when he looks at the scene before his eyes. They just took Zitao to the respective examinations to discover his power, but Jongdae thinks that the results won't be what they initially expected.

The usual mess Chanyeol makes is completely immobile, the flames licking the carpet are frozen in time while his eldest son watches his brother carefully, with eyes wide open.

Zitao tilts his head from side to side, frowning.

_ “Babies? Tao? Chanyeol? Are you ok?  _ Is everything alright?” Chanyeol nods, Zitao doesn't answer.

_ “It doesn't stop, baba” _ Zitao looks really worried now, almost at the verge of crying. Chanyeol tries to understand his brother, but the language barrier isn't helping him. He tries to stop the fire, but he seems unable to do anything.

“I don't know why I can't make it stop, dad” Chanyeol clarifies and Jongdae nods, having a vague idea of what's going on.

_ “Hold on, baby. I know what to do.  _ Yeol, take care of your brother while I go for the fire extinguisher,” both kids nod and Jongdae feels it's safe now to leave them for a minute. “Sweet Jesus. I swear to God, Oh Sehun- You're so dead-” he mumbles again as he looks for the fire controller device.

When he gets back, he sprays the foam over the flames and everything goes back to normal, more or less. The clock still isn't working and both Zitao's and Chanyeol's eyes are glowing in the color of their power. Jongdae tries to use his power just for the sake of the science (as an engineer, the scientific method is in his veins), but he can’t. He looks at his surroundings. Nothing is moving and he wonders how he was able to even get the fire extinguisher in the first place.

⏳

Zitao usually can’t control his power, Jongdae realizes. That time when he stopped the carpet from burning was just a mere coincidence.

Nor Sehun neither Zitao completely understand his youngest son’s power, but they kind of get it is a variance of Jongin’s power. When Jongin uses invisible gates to teleport from one place to another, Zitao uses another sort of invisible gates and changes the time of his surroundings, so he goes around the house aging and dragging things and freezing objects in time.

“Dad... Peach stopped the water of the shower again” Jongdae sighs, leaving the dishes on the sink, ready to talk to their sons.

“Don’t worry, love. I got it” Sehun kisses Jongdae’s neck and he nods, tired.

Now, as before, they have to adapt the house to the new power. When Jongdae and Sehun married, they added smoke detectors, after Chanyeol arrived they changed the smoke detectors for fire extinguishers, and now every single place of the house is covered in analog watches (digitals don’t work to show if the time stopped).

When Sehun arrives to the bathroom, Zitao is crying because he can’t figure out how to make it work again.

“Hey, Taozi. Baby, calm down. It’s ok~”

“Papa!” Zitao hugs Sehun and Chanyeol steps aside to allow his brother to be comforted “This isn’t  _ working!” _ now, none of them even realize Zitao mixes Korean with Chinese when he's so deep into an emotion (Chanyeol improved with Mandarin).

“I know baby, relax. It’s ok”

“But papa-”

“Taozi- I can’t control my fire either...” Chanyeol tries to help and Sehun nods, smiling.  _ Thanks, for your help baby. _

“What do you say if we go to buy some new clothes, hmm? Maybe when we get back the water is working again?” Zitao hasn’t stop crying, but he nods. It seems reasonable. Sehun then carries Zitao in one of his arms and offers his other hand to Chanyeol, who holds it happily. “Love! Leave the dishes now, let’s go shopping” Jongdae is wise enough to understand they’re trying to make Zitao forget about his slip.

 

Zitao loves shopping, he has a really good sense of fashion.

“This one and  _ this one” _ Chanyeol walks patiently behind his brother, taking care of him. He frowns, focused in not losing him as the younger collect clothes that will match together. Sehun thinks it is cute that even when Zitao doesn't even know the name of the fabrics or textures, he knows what goes along.

“Looks nice” Chanyeol agrees. The black shirt and the dark blue denim jacket will look good with the tanned skin of Zitao, and will make him look even cuter with that dark circles under his eyes.

Speaking of. Jongdae yawns. They still can't figure if there is a way to help Zitao with his sleeping habits. Now, after almost four months of officially being a family, the eldest is coming to terms with the fact that his son wouldn't be able to sleep normally ever because not even the strongest of sedatives work on him.

“Try this, baba~” Jongdae looks at the leather jacket Chanyeol is bringing to him following Zitao's order and he freezes into place.  _ How could his son know what he used to wear when he was younger? _

“Taozi, I don't think-” Zitao pouts, Chanyeol frowns, Sehun chuckles, Jongdae sighs “Ok, ok. I'll try it” Jongdae tries the jacket and he looks at himself in the mirror. Contrary on what he used to wear, this one is a deep brown color instead of black, but it compliments the navy blue shirt he's wearing and he smiles, forgetting he has an audience.

“Now this” Jongdae looks down again to see Zitao giving him another leather jacket, this one in white.

_ “I think we were buying things for you and your brother, mister” _ Zitao blatantly ignores Jongdae, pointing at the pile of clothes  they Zitao already have chosen for them.

“Like it?” Jongdae looks at the mirror once again.

“I do” he takes off the leather jacket, ready to hang them once again somewhere in the store but Sehun stops him.

“Do you like them, love?” Jongdae doesn't answers, knowing where this is going. “I'll buy them for you"

“Hun-ah, I don't-”

“Let me spoil you, Jongdae-yah. Let me take care of my son and my husband, I want to see you happy” Jongdae doesn't protest any further, and nods. Sehun pecks his lips briefly.

Zitao doesn't say anything, but he stares at them. He thinks is cute what his parents do.

When they come back home, the water is working again.

⏳

“Hyung, why don't you take a bath with me?” Chanyeol looks sad and shakes his head.

“I can't peach, I'll hurt you”

“But why?”

“The warm water hurts me”

“Why hyung?”

“It feels cold to me, peach”

“But it isn't cold, hyung”

“I know peach, but because of the fire I need hotter water or it hurts. It's too cold”

“Then we can take a bath with hot water, hyung” Chanyeol looks around, seeking his parents’ help, but he can't find them.

“No, because it will burn you. I don't want you to be hurt”

“But Yixing-gege will cure me if you hurt me, he can cure anyone” Chanyeol shakes his head.

“Peach, we can't ask to Yixing-hyung to cure you if he isn't here, right?” Zitao thinks of it.

“But hyung, I haven't take a bath with you. I really want to bath with you, so we can play 'haunted duck' like I do with papa”

“I'm sorry, peach. No” Zitao starts crying and that's what draws the attention of Jongdae and Sehun who rush into their room (now painted half red and half blue).

“Chanyeol, what did you do to your brother?!” Sehun raises his voice. Chanyeol is about to cry.

_ “Why won't you bath with me, hyung?” _ Zitao sobs in a broken voice, mumbling in Mandarin.

_ “Because I love you, I don't want to hurt you” _ Zitao hugs his brother and sobs louder. Sehun and Jongdae stare at each other, helplessly before they hug them too.

Jongdae then explains how they will be able to bath together sometime when Chanyeol learns to control his power better and that makes both kids feel better.

Sehun apologizes to Chanyeol.

“I didn't mean to raise my voice, my sweet prince” Chanyeol kisses his papa's cheek.  _ It's fine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry this took me so long.  
> With everything that's in my head now, that's not even a surprise.  
> Guys, don't be adults. Seriously.
> 
> Once again, I'm not sure how long it will take me to update the next two chapters. But I'm seriously thankful for your support and patience, because that give me strength to keep doing what I do (and keep taking time out of nowhere to write this for you).
> 
> I'll be isolated from civilization for a few days, but I don't wanted to go without posting something for you.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Read you soon ❤️


	5. Band-aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing is still recovering from his past with the help of his family.  
> His parents are his main support.  
> Most importantly, Yixing is loved.

Yixing gets tired quickly. Yifan thinks it must be because of his blood disease but Junmyeon’s says it has nothing to do with it.

Even when he gets tired easily, he enjoys visiting his cousins and playing with them for a while, especially if uncle Nini is hanging around in the house (Nini lives close to Sehun and Jongdae) with that ‘friend’ of him, the chef one.

“Mr. Do, cake?” the chef one (as Yifan likes the call him) is really small, smaller than his own husband (and Junmyeon barely reaches his lips). Kyungsoo lifts Yixing on his arms, and coos him while he walks around Jongdae’s kitchen, looking for flour.

“Nope. Cookies” Yixing nods, happy. Anything Kyungsoo cooks is great.

Yixing is tired, he has been all day. Yifan wonders if they should head home soon.

“Can I try?” once again, the voice of his son distracts the taller from his own thoughts. Yixing looks really handsome in his pink shirt and blue denim jeans, and all covered in flour. Behind him, Junmyeon takes a picture of Yixing and Kyungsoo all covered in flour.

“Nope, little one. I'm sorry” Yixing pouts and Kyungsoo frowns, he doesn't want the kid to cry “Hey, making dough is pretty tiring and it needs lots of strength-” _ah._ Yixing understands now, that makes a lot of sense.

“Can I watch?” Kyungsoo sighs because he really wants to use both of his hands to work with the dough, but Yixing is _very_ convincing (and it's not as if it represented something to Kyungsoo to be lifting something as _light_ as Yixing). He holds him firmly against his chest before he nods.

“Try not to move too much, ok?” Yixing nods.

Halfway through the process, Yixing is already asleep on Kyungsoo's arm. He can't really cut the cookies with one hand so he ask for help to Jongdae (because Jongin is nowhere to be found, though he presumes he's playing with Zitao, Chanyeol and Sehun, because he can hear their laughs).

“Do you want me to help you?” Junmyeon offers too and Jongdae and Kyungsoo nod. And even when Yifan thinks Junmyeon is going to take Yixing in his arms, he starts helping his younger brother to cut moon-shaped cookies, leaving the small chef with his son, directing them as he surely does in his work.

From time to time, Junmyeon and Jongdae tease each other with their powers. Junmyeon splashes Jongdae with some cold water drops on his face, and then Jongdae charges Junmyeon hair with static. Junmyeon splashes him once more, with a little bit more of power and Jongdae electrocutes him. Each time they yell and laugh while Kyungsoo just looks at the cautiously, he doesn't want to be in the fire line.

After all, the cookies end up in the oven and the four of them wait for them to be ready with some coffee as Yifan and Kyungsoo hear Junmyeon and Jongdae catching up about the last tea spills.

“...and Minseok-hyung almost kicked Han-hyung when he arrived all wet and covered in mud to the dinner” Jongdae laughs his scandalous laugh and Junmyeon laughs too. Kyungsoo and Yifan smile because the contagious environment, Yixing still on Kyungsoo's arms.

“Wasn’t he able to move things with his mind, hyung?”

“That's the thing, Dae. He kind of forgot he could do that. Hyung was fuming-” Jongdae laughs again. He can imagine. _How could you forget you have powers, dumbass?!_

The cookies are ready.

They know because the alarm rings.

Yixing opens one of his eyes and hugs Kyungsoo.

“Baba, can we go home now? I'm tired” he falls asleep again. No one has the heart to wake him up so he can try the cookies. Instead, Kyungsoo makes sure to pass him to Yifan to pack some cookies for the Chinese kid.

🌿

"Papa, I can't find my unicorn" Yixing mumbles, ashamed, to Junmyeon.

"Maybe you left it with uncle Minseok-" Yixing shakes his head. "Are you sure?" the kid nods.

"I am, papa" he pauses for a bit, thinking. Junmyeon resumes the cooking of the dinner while he waits for Yixing to order his ideas. "When is baba coming back?" Junmyeon raises his eyes from the frying pan and sighs.

"Not soon I'm afraid, baby" Yixing pouts but he understands. His baba usually has to leave to distant places to solve problems with the accounts from the company.

"Can we call him?" Junmyeon smiles and nods. _That can we do._

"Sure baby, let's finish the dinner to call baba, ok?" days and days have became months and even when Junmyeon struggled at the beginning, his life as a parent has changed for the best. He didn't realize when he started to call Yifan 'baba' in front of Yixing, rather than just FanFan. He didn't realize how he subtly became closer to Jongdae because he was the only one of his brothers with some sort of idea of taking care of a kid with superpowers (even when Chanyeol and Zitao have different abilities from Yixing).

"Papa, the rice smells funny-" Junmyeon comes back to the kitchen and quickly turn off the rice cooker.

"This is ready, my dear flower" Junmyeon ruffles Yixing's hair and his son protests. _I'm an unicorn, papa!_ "You're right, you're the most beautiful unicorn in the entire world" Yixing laughs with a high-pitched sound "Now let's call the dragon you have for a father" Yixing gasps, delighted.

"Is baba really a dragon?" Junmyeon shakes his head.

"Nope, but he can flight, right?" Yixing nods "And have you seen his eyes? They change their color, just like dragon scales would do" Yixing smiles.

The first thing Yifan says when he opens the video call is an apology.

"My sweet baby! I'm so sorry you haven't found Panda" Panda is the name of the missing unicorn "He came with me in my suitcase, but I can call your uncle Nini to see if he can bring him back to you"

"Baba, it's fine. He's keeping you company. I don't need him because I have papa. But... Can I talk to him?" Yifan nods at the other side of the screen, while Junmyeon stares at the scene half amused half awed.

"Sure baby, let me bring him here" Yifan disappears from the screen and when he gets back, he brings the white unicorn with rainbow hairs with him. "He was napping..."

"I'm sorry, Panda. Just hug baba a lot so he doesn't miss us that much, please?" both Junmyeon and Yifan think Yixing is one of the purest souls they had ever met.

From that day on, Panda accompanies Yifan in every business trip.

🌿

“Papa, let’s go back home” Junmyeon barely glances at his watch before the light change into green.

"Baby, we're late-"

"It’s important, papa” Yixing is pouting, but as much as Junmyeon wants to please his little son, he can’t be late to his work, and to Yixing’s school again. “Papa, please-” Yixing is starting to cry, but Junyeon has to be strong. Jongdae told him, because Sehun has told him. It’s ok to be firm with them sometimes, because sometimes they need to. It’s good for their learning, it’s good for them to learn self-restriction, it is good “...papa”

That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt Junmyeon to see his baby crying (Jongdae told him that too. Sehun is usually the strict parent between them, he can’t just say no to his kids, but Sehun helps him with that). Unfortunately, Yifan isn’t here to help him with Yixing.

Speaking of.

“Oh my God, Yifan!” Yifan is flying in front of their car.

“You forgot something, Myeonnie” Yifan hands his oblivious husband Yixing’s backpack (containing all sort of medicines for the different health problems he started to develop with the time) and his keys. Junmyeon then looks at his son, who has red eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I- I tried to told him, baba” Junmyeon heart’s breaks into million of pieces. _If he had just listened his son._

“I’m sure of it, pretty baby” Yifan sighs as he looks at Junmyeon who now has an hysterical grim on his face. “Hey, Myeon. Slow down. Breathe for me, ok?” Junmyeon takes a deep breath as he tries to relax. Everything was solved before it can even become a problem, so it’s fine “You just have a lot of things in mind-”

“But I should-” Yixing directs his power to Junmyeon, in hopes of easing his headache. “XingXing, what I told you about using your powers, my baby?”

“No, unless I can control them better” Yixing stops and pouts.

“That’s my good boy”

“Ok, now. All of us are late already” Junmyeon looks at his husband apologetically “So... Why don’t we go to eat waffles in that american breakfast your papa loves, XingXing?” Yixing gasps and smiles, nodding.

“Can we, baba?”

“Yifan, we can’t-”

“Of course we can, baby” he resumes his flight and opens the driver’s door. “Now get out of the car, I’m driving” Junmyeon opens his mouths but gets out of the car.

“The disrespect-” Yixing laughs, because he loves to watch the interaction between his parents.

“You love me, anyway” they peck softly, Yixing doesn’t mind at all. He thinks his parents are cute.

🌿

Yifan is completely drenched, dripping water from every angle of his body, while Junmyeon is undressing a sneezing Yixing.

The dentist can't stop laughing at his husband, while he tries to take off his wet clothes too, so he can take a bath with his son.

"Do you want me to help you, FanFan?" Yixing looks at his parents, as Junmyeon keeps peeling him off his wet clothes carefully, so he doesn't scratch his delicate skin.

"No" Junmyeon laughs again. “Haha, very funny” Yixing looks at them, worried because his baba probably will catch a cold, but he can’t do anything because he is a good boy and his parents forbid him to use his powers because everytime he uses it, his health suffers.

“Come on, don’t be such a child~”

"I'm not being a child, how was I supposed to know it was going to rain today?!"

"Because I told you, and you didn't believe me" Yixing sneezes once again. Yifan looks at the kid worried, ready to take him into the warm water, even if he still has his jeans and boxers on.

"How could you possibly know that?" Yifan mumbles and Junmyeon rolls his eyes.

"We've been married for years, and yet you still can't remember I control water" Yifan opens his mouths and closes it. Yixing laughs because he thinks his baba looks like a fish.

"Baba... Do dragons and fishes are cousins?" Junmyeon and Yifan stop arguing. Junmyeon laughs again, and Yifan frowns. Yixing doesn't understand what is so funny.

"Why are you asking that baby?"

"Fishes have scales too. Do you have scales, baba?" Junmyeon takes Yixing to the bathroom still laughing, as Yifan tries to explain his son he isn't really a dragon, despite he can fly, and he adapts to his environment, much like a dragon (if they existed) would do.

Yifan takes a sit in the warm water, and then Junmyeon places Yixing over him, so they can bath as he prepares the dinner.

"Is the water warm enough?" Yixing nods, but Yifan shakes his head because he can still feel the kid shivering.

"Can you make it a little warmer, babe?" Junmyeon blushes at the nickname, but he still does it. He places his hand in the water and immediately the water feels warmer, better.

"How do we say, prince?"

"Thanks, papa" Junmyeon smiles.

"I'll leave to prepare the dinner" Yifan nods. The dinner needs to be taken care of because Yixing is on a special diet to fortify his health, as a recommendation while he still can't control how his power affects him.

Yixing needs a lot of cares, but Yifan and Junmyeon will happily provide them. Only for him.

🌿

Yixing hairs grows abnormally slow. Where his cousins Chanyeol and Zitao had already had like six haircuts each since he started to be part of the Kim family, his hair barely grew enough for it to reach his eyebrows. It’s not like he minds it that much, he really doesn’t care about that sort of things but he wonders what it feels like.

“When can I have a haircut, papa?” he asks, and asks, and asks.

“Not yet, my sweet unicorn”

“What about now, baba?”

“Nope, little prince”

“And now?” after months, Yifan finally gives in to his son desires. No, Yixing doesn’t need a haircut nor he will need one anytime soon, but he wants Yixing to feel the experience of it.

“I think you’re due for a haircut now, XingXing” Yixing finally smiles. “I’ll take you with your cousins, alright? Mr. Oh used to take care of his own haircuts back when he was younger, I hope you don’t mind-”

“No, it’s fine baba!”

Junmyeon doesn’t know what’s going on. Yifan tells him he is taking Yixing with his brother Jongdae so Sehun could cut his hair and all Junmyeon thought was that Yixing didn’t need a haircut, but he doesn’t comment anything.

When Yifan arrives to Sehun’s house, he can’t find anyone except Sehun and unsurprisingly Jongin.

“To what do we owe the honor, gege?” Sehun says playfully, inviting his brother-in-law and his nephew to come in. Jongin immediately lifts Yixing in his arms and teleports them to the kitchen.

“I was hoping you could help me with Yixing-”

“Sure. With what exactly?”

“He wants a haircut, but you know his hair grows very slowly”

“I don’t know what exactly do you expect me to do here, Yifan-”

“I know you used to cut your hair back when you were at college. Jongdae doesn’t miss a chance to tell us about that rainbow hairstyle you used to have” Sehun can hear the laughs of his best friend from the kitchen and he rolls his eyes. “Just- You know, play some ASMR roleplay for XingXing, he wants to experience a haircut”

“Fine, fine. We can do that” Jongin teleports back to the living room without Yixing.

“We?” Jongin looks offended.

“You’re helping me, twat. Now- Let’s go grab my stuff from my room”

Sehun and Jongin use the scissors to barely trim and give form to Yixing's hair, as the kid giggles and enjoys the feeling of the water spray in his hair. Jongin laughs as much as him as he makes ridiculous gestures to lighten the mood.

Yifan looks at the youngers, taking care of his son and he smiles pleased. Yixing is living a normal life.

"Baba! Xing is home!" that his cousins and all his uncles love him as much as Yifan and Junmyeon themselves, is a plus. A very welcome one.

🌿

"Are you sure it isn't really a trouble for you to take care of him, hyung?" Junmyeon asks for the sixth time to his eldest brother, while he rechecks Yixing backpack to see if he didn't miss anything.

He and Yifan have to attend to this gala organized by Yifan's company and they can't leave Yixing with Jongdae and Sehun because they're attending too (Jongin and his chef friend Kyungsoo are the ones taking care of Chanyeol and Zitao).

"I already told you, every time you asked, it's fine, Junmyeon" Junmyeon nods, reluctantly.

"All his medicines are here, hyung" he shows a small cotton bag "and there's a list of what he should take and when"

"I think we can manage just fine, little brother" he sounds a little bit resentful, and a little bit amused. Minseok always has had healthy issues (mostly dealing with migraines and sensory overloads since a child), and him and his husband Han are well aware of how to take care of a 'special' human being.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous, hyung" Minseok smiles.

"It's ok. Trust us, Yixing is safe with us" Junmyeon then hands Yixing's backpack to his brother.

"I know. Thank you for taking care of him"

"It's our pleasure"

Junmyeon and Yifan leave after they change into their suits (Minseok lent them his bathroom so they could take a shower) and Yixing stays.

 _"Mr. Lu... Can I watch some cartoons while the dinner is ready?"_ Minseok is in the kitchen, and only Han is in sight. Yixing is still a bit afraid of his Chinese uncle, so he tries to be as polite as he remembers in his slight accented Chinese. Han smiles because it sounds cute.

_"Do you want to watch a movie? I have some in Chinese"_

_"Really?"_ Yixing is smiling now _"Papa doesn't allow me to watch movies in Chinese because he says I need to practice my Korean"_ he sounds sad.

_"This will be our secret, then"_

Han doesn't really need to use his telekinesis powers to set the DVD, but he makes a display just for his nephew. He decides it is a good idea if they watch Mulan, because it's a traditional Chinese story both grew up hearing of.

Minseok finishes the dinner when Mulan is training for the army and he decided to bring the food to the living room. He isn't as good as Jongdae in Chinese (his brother is a translator after all), but he doesn't mind watching the rest of the story in his husband's native language.

When the movie finishes, both Han and Yixing are falling asleep and Minseok chuckles. The eldest lifts Yixing in his arms to take him to his room

"Come on. Bedtime"

Han listens to him and asks in a hoarse voice "Won't you take me to our room, too?"

"Sorry, Lulu. I don't have telekinesis powers" Han pouts but he walks behind Minseok, ready to go to sleep.

🌿

Yixing is happy.

He doesn't mind that his parents make him take vitamins and supplements that taste like hell, that Junmyeon worries too much and sometimes he ends up forgetting important things like his keys, that Yifan is careless and he feels terribly bad when he exposes Yixing to dangerous situations like a downpour.

They are great parents, he can say that.

"Baby, come here, I will apply you more sunscreen" Yixing smiles though Junmyeon worries too much, but that's fine because that means his papa loves him as much as he loves Yifan, even if he wasn't ready to be a father.

"Yes, papa" he waits patiently until the elder finishes. When he's done with Yixing, he continues with Yifan.

"My little prince, don't go too far from the shore, ok? I'll be with you in a moment" Yixing nods, Yifan is still stuck with his worried husband, mumbling something about how the sun in the beach can be dangerous.

Yixing enjoys the weather, the salty breeze, the sight of the sea. He loves how his parents care for him, they want him to meet as much of the world as they can possibly provide. They want him to experience happiness to replace all that difficult moments he lived when he was an experiment in China.

He barely remembers any of it. The only reminiscence of that time, is that he still worries for Zitao a lot.

"Baba, can I take some shells for Taozi?" _how can Yifan say no to that beautiful face?_

"But be careful not to cut yourself, baby" Yixing nods. He can do that, he's always very careful since he knew his body won't heal properly. _That doesn't mean you would die if something happens, little prince, but it will be harder to treat you,_ his papa explained to him and Yixing understood. He's very clever for a six year old boy.

"I will" his Korean almost sounds native now and Junmyeon nods, proud.

Yifan and Junmyeon watch Yixing picking shells in the shore. His recently trimmed hair (still not necessary, but courtesy of his uncles Sehun and Jongin) waves softly with the wind and they hear the kid humming while he chooses between the different colors of shells available.

"Do you still hate me for bringing him here?" Yifan asks in a whispers and Junmyeon strokes his husband's hair, shaking his head.

"I never hated you for that. I was scared I wouldn't do a good work, I can barely take care of myself. I still forget an awful amount of things-"

"You haven't forgot our son yet" Yifan adds playfully, bit Junmyeon takes it seriously.

"I can forget my own security number, but never our little XingXing" Junmyeon whispers. Yifan smiles and turns around to kiss his lips tenderly.

"I'm joking" he kisses him again "You're doing amazingly babe, I'm so proud of you"

"I-"

"Papa, baba!" Yixing comes running to them. Yifan allows his hand to rest over Junmyeon's thigh, and the younger strokes his hand idly "These are for you" Yixing hands them two heart-shaped shells. "Thank you for adopting me, I love you so, so much"

"We love you too, our precious XingXing" Junmyeon answers, because Yifan is too busy trying to wipe away his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely sorry because I haven't been able to update since today (and I promise I've been working on this for weeks).
> 
> But as you know, adult life.  
> Argh.  
> I'm working on a huge project in my workplace and I don't have a lot of time to myself (because I have to train a lot of people). Add to this that my migraines and my nightmares still aren't under total control, so I haven't been able to rest properly.  
> And as the cherry of the cake, my boyfriend bought an old car which has more issues than myself and he's been stressing me out to get the parts to fix it (more headaches, yey .-.).
> 
> Ok, enough complaining.
> 
> Thank you all for your support and your patience, it seriously keeps me going ❤️  
> Read you soon guys ;)


	6. Time loops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zitao can't control his power, though it is usually harmless.  
> Jongdae loves their sons so much.  
> Zitao learns that every situation can be solved if your family is with you.  
> Chanyeol is the best brother ever.

Jongdae refrains from rolling his eyes for the fifth time in thirty minutes. He looks at his watch and then he looks at the watch on the wall, only to realize Zitao has been messing around with the time again and there's no way he can tell exactly when Sehun will come back from his work (minutes? hours? Only heaven knows).

Chanyeol waits patiently for his turn to watch the TV (God blesses the patience of this kid, seriously), has been for the past two hours, indeed.

"Dance with me, hyung?" Zitao pleads to his elder brother with a pout. The song in the TV show is absolutely random. The lyrics are awful (something about a hot dog, or that's what Jongdae has understood), the sounds are repetitive and very artificial, but the fucking song is sticky, he has to concedes them that.

Chanyeol nods and smiles, tiredly standing up from his place on the couch to ungraciously wiggle his hips at the rhythm of the music, to please his baby brother.

Jongdae takes out his phone to take a lot of pictures of them (and some video too, maybe).

"Baba, sing with us?" Jongdae freezes in his spot like a deer in the headlights. He doesn't want to sing (though Sehun uses to tell him he has a lovely voice), not because he is shy or anything, but because the song is ridiculous. Right now, it would be very low from him to tell his sons he left something in the kitchen or he that still has work to do, no matter how appealing the idea sounds.

Jongdae stands up, sighing, taking advantage of the bridge of the song to take air and get ready to humiliate himself in favor of his youngest son.

He takes a fraction of second to look at Chanyeol from the corner of his eye, and even when he doesn't look disturbed at all, he has that sort of expression one could read as if Chanyeol has already accepted his faith.

"I like hotto dokku-"  _ ridiculous  _ "because it's not a dokku-"  _ absolutely ridiculous.  _ He closes his eyes and starts to dance too. Chanyeol and Zitao laughs and Jongdae thinks it's ok. He will make any sort of ridiculous espectacle to have his babies happy.

They hold their hands and dance and sing together. In the excitement of the moment, Chanyeol burns a part of the carpet, but Jongdae doesn't realize.

It isn't until Sehun arrives home, around the time the fire is starting to get out of control, that the time starts to run normally again, and the electrical engineer sprays them with the extinguisher foam and then uses his wind to disappear the ashes of what used to be a small table.

"I'm home, sweeties~" Zitao and Chanyeol completely ignore the messed up time (something Jongdae isn't used to still) and run to hug Sehun "How are my lovely princes? Were you having fun?" the younger of the husbands doesn't understand a single thing of the ramble the kids make (half in Korean, half in Chinese), but he nods and smiles as any dad probably does "I see, I'm glad babies"

Jongdae is still trying to gain control of his biological clock again (he's sure that been exposed like this to Zitao's power isn't good for his health, but someone has to do it, right?), and Sehun notices it.

"-and we danced the hot dog song, papa!" Zitao speaks a lot, Chanyeol allows him to do that. The three of them know Zitao is totally spoiled.

"I see, baby panda" Zitao smiles "Can you and firefight go and wash your hands so we can have dinner? Yeollie, help your brother and don't waste water, alright?"

"Yes, papa. Let's go, peach" Chanyeol and Zitao disappear on the hallway to the bathroom, and Sehun finally relaxes. He walks to his husband and helps him to stand up, so they can greet each other.

The younger kisses Jongdae's lips tenderly and Jongdae sighs inside the kiss. They don't talk, they just stare at each other, communicating themselves quietly. Sehun refrains from frowning at the dark circles forming under his husband's eyes because he doesn't want to worry him.

Zitao is hard to deal with, but Jongdae never complains. If anything, he looks happier, more tired yes, but happier nonetheless.

Jongdae turns off the TV, shutting the  hideous song.

"Weren't you watching that, love?"

"This show sucks anyway, Hunnie" Sehun laughs with the deep voice Jongdae loves and they share one more kiss, before they leave to supervise their kids haven't made a disaster of the bathroom  once again.

⏳

Even when his parents offered them to have their own separate room, Chanyeol said it was fine for them to share his bedroom. Zitao didn't even have to ask (though he was about to, even if he wasn't sure how to say 'share' in Korean).

_ "Cold, cold~ I don't want cold. Go away"  _ the very first night they slept together, Chanyeol discovered his brother talked in his sleep, only that he didn't know Chinese, so he couldn't understand what he said.

It took them around three months to learn each other native language, and it constantly gives Sehun headaches because he isn't as good as his husband in understanding two languages at the same time, and he always has to remind them of that, so usually Chanyeol acts as Zitao's translator if Jongdae isn't home.

_ "Go away, cold" _ Chanyeol discovers Zitao's is always freezing. Uncle Nini explained to his papa that traveling in the quantum tunnels (?) wasn't really pleasant, because the darkness is cold. He doesn't understand what he meant, but he thinks it has something to do with the nature of his power.

Chanyeol stands up from his bed to sleep with his little brother. Zitao hugs him immediately, his shivering stops and Chanyeol smiles. He knew his warm body will help him to sleep better.

"Hyung?" he asks, barely awake.

_ "You were talking in your sleep, peach. Go back to sleep" _ he answers back in Chinese, to soothe the younger. Zitao goes back to sleep, happy.

 

Zitao loves how Chanyeol will allow him to do as he pleases with both of their attires. Chanyeol has simple tastes in clothes, jeans and shirts, hoodies and sneakers, but Zitao has a declared love for fashion.

As soon as the kid realized there was a whole world of clothes and accessories and brands from where you could choose, he started to ask to his parents to concede him that. Soon it wasn't enough for Zitao to inspire only his clothes in the fashion week, so he asked Chanyeol if he could dress him as well, and his hyung, as always, told him yes.

 

Jongdae remembers that when he was younger, Junmyeon and Minseok were always together due the similarity of their powers (water and frost were a cool matching), but Jongdae and Jongin were treated differently. One, because Jongdae could easily electrocute any of his brothers if he wasn't careful and two, because traveling with Nini around space made the elders dizzy (especially Junmyeon).

But Jongdae grew fonder of Nini and he learnt to control his power in order to play safely around his youngest brother. Also they practiced together to use Jongin's teleportation because Jongdae always thought it was a really cool power. Up to this date, Jongdae is the only one who can travel with Jongin without the undesirable side effects of teleportation.

Jongdae can see himself in the eldest of his sons, as Chanyeol and Zitao usually practice to use their powers together (under the most strict supervision of Jongdae), so they can play safely without affecting the other.

"Can you make some sparks, hyung?" Jongdae truly believes Zitao have the power to revert time, because they're always bringing him back to his childhood, back when they were only Nini and him and his little brother asked the exact same question.

Chanyeol pushes some small flames from his fingers (much as Jongdae did with electricity back on those days), but to their delight, Zitao freezes them in time.

"Good job, peach" Zitao smiles at the praise of his hyung.

 

In resume, Zitao has the best brother in the entire world.

⏳

Sehun arrives home early, for a change.

He finds his husband cooking while he works on a translation in his laptop (the one he bought him) and at the same time, he checks on their sons as Zitao watches in mute a fashion week parade and Chanyeol practices on the piano (Jongdae had to give to Sehun more than his soul  if you know what I mean in exchange for that expensive piano).

“What are you cooking, love?” Jongdae barely raises his eyes from the laptop, the dark circles under his eyes very noticeable and Sehun feels bad for his baby, thinking he should offer him a massage when they lie down their kids later that night.

“Ramyeon” it makes sense. It is simple enough to cook it with his divided attention, but still. Sehun misses Jongdae’s elaborated meals (not that the simple ones are bad). But now that he has to take care of Zitao and Chanyeol is either that, or the house collapsing because Chanyeol burnt something or Zitao already aged some furniture.

“Do you want me to help you with something, love?” Jongdae hums absentmindedly. He doesn’t tell Sehun what he wants his help for, but years of living together make Sehun guesses correctly on removing the ramyeon and taking the kids to wash his hands and get them ready for the dinner.

Sehun praises Chanyeol’s interpretation on the piano of a Bach minuet (something for beginners but still hard enough for him and Jongdae to play it) and he asks Zitao what he thinks about the fashion week. He knows this question will make Zitao speak in a excited mix of Chinese and Korean about things neither Chanyeol and Sehun totally get, like fabrics and printings and designers, but they will still ask to the youngest kid to give them advices about what they should wear given the latest tendencies.

Just as Sehun is finishing with their hands, the lights of the house are gone and then “Oh- For Lord’s sake!”

“Love?!” no answer. Sehun is worried “Dae?! Are you alright?!” no answer again.

“Papa, is dad alright?” Sehun shakes his head.

“I don’t know, Yeollie. Can you help me? I can’t see in the dark-” Chanyeol lits a small flame in his hand and with that light, they walk to the kitchen again, with Chanyeol and Zitao byt Sehun’s side. “Dae? Love?”

“Go away” Jongdae mumbles.

“Baba? Are you alright?” Jongdae wants to cry and scream, but he doesn’t because their kids are present, so he tries to smile (and he fails miserably).

“I- I think- the light isn’t working again,  _ Sehunnie” _ Sehun understands. Jongdae needs ‘daddy’ to be in charge now, he needs to be an adult for him “Can you check it, please?”

“Wait here, love. Take care of Tao, would you? Yeollie, come with me please, I need you to help me” Chanyeol is happy to help his papa to fix this.

“Baba, are you afraid of the dark?” Zitao is genuinely worried and Jongdae can only nod.  _ That’s not the reason he’s crying, of course. _ But he can’t tell that to Zitao. He just wonders why he can’t do nothing right, and Sehun seems to handle everything perfectly well. “I’ll take care of you until papa fixes it, baba” Jongdae nods again, refraining from sobbing right away.

Sehun fixes the light in minutes and Jongdae sighs relieved. He still can’t look up when his husband and his eldest son come back.

“Ok guys, let’s get the table ready for dinner” Sehun commands to everyone. Before Jongdae can move from his place, Sehun drags him to whisper in his ear “Stop putting your head down in my house. You know my rule, baby boy. It’s all love and all pride in this house” Jongdae whimpers.

“But  _ Sehunnie-”  _ Jongdae looks at his broken laptop with teary eyes.

“I know, love” Sehun kisses his forehead “I’ll fix it after dinner, alright?” Jongdae nods “And then, maybe I can give you a reward for being such a good big boy, my gorgeous Jongdae” Jongdae blushes, but he nods, looking forward it.

⏳

“Ah, fuck” Jongin is helping Kyungsoo with the food in the kitchen. He is usually very clumsy so it isn’t a surprise he cuts his finger with the sharp knife. The chef rolls his eyes.

“Watch your mouth, Kim. Your nephews are around”

Jongdae and Sehun are attending a gala, and Jongdae asked his little brother to take care of his sons. Jongin is very good with kids, especially with Zitao, since they powers are so similar (they came to realize that since time control is a variation of teleportation, they share certain affinity, and Zitao spending time with Jongin helps him to control his power better).

“Mr. Do, what is ‘fuck’?” Chanyeol asks innocently, he was the one who heard his uncle. Kyungsoo sighs.  _ Of course. _

“Do you see?” Kyungsoo growls at Jongin as he lifts Chanyeol in his arms effortlessly amazed at how warm the child is despite the cold weather in Seoul. “That’s a bad word, Chan. You must promise me you won’t ever repeat it” Kyungsoo stares at Jongin, and the younger gives him an apologetic smile. “Your uncle is a cave man who doesn’t know any manners, but you’re better than him, right?” Chanyeol nods and Kyungsoo smiles at Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo isn’t part of the Kim family, but at this point he could be consider a constant in their life, since he’s almost always in Jongin’s house cooking, helping him cleaning, gardening, teaching him something... (Jongdae, his closest brother always treats Kyungsoo if he was Nini’s boyfriend anyway). Kyungsoo wouldn’t feel right if the Kim’s kids learnt a bad word because his dumb  _ friend _ is careless as fuck.  _ What would he tell to Jongdae and Sehun? _

“I promise, Mr. Do”

“What about you, little panda?” Zitao is peeling strawberries and he barely listened to the conversation with his brother and what his uncle said.

“Are the strawberries alright, Mr. Do?” Jongin laughs and Kyungsoo frowns.

“He wasn’t paying attention to you, hyung” he can’t stop laughing. Chanyeol looks at them cautiously as ever “I doubt he heard me” Kyungsoo mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like  _ asshole _ , trying to make sure Chanyeol nor Zitao understand what he says.

“Do you want one, hyung?” Zitao offers a strawberry to Chanyeol “Can I give one to Yeollie, Mr. Do?” Kyungsoo nods. Jongin watches the scene.  _ What harm can it do, right? _

 

“Hun, I promise! All that happened was that Zitao gave Chanyeol a bite of a strawberry and suddenly he couldn’t breathe” Jongin didn’t dare to call Jongdae or he would be electrocuted by now. They are in the hospital. Kyungsoo tries to calm Zitao telling him his brother will be alright, even when he himself is just as stressed and scared as the kid. Chanyeol is better now, but under observation.  _ Just an allergic reaction  _ “The doctor said that as long as he doesn’t eat strawberries, this shouldn’t happen anymore” more noises through the phone.

Zitao wants to hug his brother, but he’s scared of the IV his brother has attached to his arm (with medicines to control his allergic reaction) and the elder understand, because he knows how much his little brother is afraid of doctors and hospitals in general, but he’s being brave enough for Yeol, so he’s proud, even if his throat feels sore.

“How is possible that you never gave your son strawberries, idiot?!” he raises his voice at every second “It’s not my fault!” Jongin yells “No, you watch your mouth, asshole! I care about him too, he’s my nephew!”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything when Zitao asks him in a very low voice “What is ‘asshole’, Mr Do?”

⏳

Zitao really tries not to cry, but he can't stop.

Chanyeol tries to tell him it's alright, anything can be fixed but his young brother isn't sure of that.

And now baba will get mad at him because he broke his tablet..

"Hyung..." Zitao sobs with the tablet still in his hands "Baba will be mad and he will take away all my plushies" Chanyeol hugs his brother, even when he knows his dad won’t do that to his little brother (what Zitao says is something that sounds more like Sehun, who is more strict with them). He doesn’t know what else to do. The tablet was working just fine and then it stopped.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, peach. And papa will probably be able to fix it, like he fixed the TV, remember?" Zitao remembers Sehun fixed the TV when it stopped working because thanks to Zitao's power, the electrical connections rusted, and he smiles just a bit. But then he cries again.

"No, hyung. Baba will come soon, and papa won't repair it" he cries louder and Chanyeol tries to calm Zitao, otherwise Mr. Lu will come and he will ask what's going on, and then he will tell Jongdae what happened to the tablet.

"Maybe we can hide it from dad until papa can fix it?" Chanyeol really doesn't want to touch the tablet, because his power could appear and make the problem thousand times worse.

"Kids, what are you up to?" Chanyeol gasps and Zitao almost drops the tablet when they hear Han's voice.

"Mr. Lu! We- N-Nothing..." Zitao hides behind his brother. Han stares at the non-working tablet and he nods.

Sehun told him both Zitao and Jongdae usually mess up with their electronic devices (for completely different reasons, apparently) and he's always checking them. Zitao just doesn't understand is not directly his fault the device isn’t working anymore

"Come here guys, I'll fix it for you" that interests both children.  _ Would you really? _ Zitao hands Han the tablet and the eldest levitates the tablet with his fingers, to take it to his studio. "Your papa and I studied the same, babies. I can help you with this. Do you want to look how I do it?"

"Can we?" Chanyeol is always precautious. He knows it isn't polite to intrude into someone's private space, especially if they're helping them. Plus, Sehun usually never allows them in his workshop.

"Of course, just don't touch anything, alright?" Zitao holds his brother's hand and they follow Han.

Chanyeol can reach Han's table, but Zitao can't, so tries to lift his baby brother in his arms to see what the husband of his uncle Minseok is doing. Han laughs softly and levitates Zitao with his powers and the youngest smiles.

“Look, hyung! I’m flying~” he laughs. It’s not the same kind of  _ flying _ they do when his papa punish them. This is funny. Chanyeol smiles at his brother.

Han doesn't use his hands, as Sehun does. Han controls his tools with his mind to open the tablet and clean the rust in the connections. Both of them stare with eyes wide open, excited to see the whole process.

When Han finishes he turns the tablet on, it works perfectly again.

Zitao smiles from ear to ear, and he hugs his uncle, thankful.

"Thanks, Mr. Lu!" Zitao kisses his cheek and Han blushes, then he revolves his hair.

"It's okay, kiddo~ Go keep playing now while I help your uncle with the dinner, alright?" Han can't stop smiling and he wonders what would it be to have a kid of their own.

⏳

Zitao is listening to his brother playing the piano. Jongdae fell asleep a while ago and they didn’t want to wake him up, because he’s tired. Zitao knows his power is draining his baba’s energy because he isn’t used to it, so he tries to control it the best way he can, but sometimes is nearly impossible.

He sighs and Chanyeol looks at him, without stopping the music, in a silent ‘are you alright?’. Zitao nods. And he thinks it is a miracle indeed the only thing that hasn’t been on fire in their house is the piano (perhaps because Chanyeol loves it with all his being, as much as he loves his parents and his brother, and even they they had been on fire once or twice).

The melody ends, and Chanyeol plays it again. Zitao doesn't need to make the time slower because his brother will play for him as much as he wants, but he wishes he could make it slower for his baba, so he could rest a little bit more.

“Hyung?”

“What is it, baby peach?” Chanyeol keeps moving his fingers over the piano keyboard.

“Do you think papa regrets bringing me here?” Chanyeol stops playing. His eyes glowing in red, but there’s no fire coming out from him. Zitao wonders why is that.

“What are you saying, peach?”

“Baba is always tired, and he cries at night. I think papa knows it has something to do with me, he always look at me with his purple eyes... Were they like that when it was only you?” Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say. Zitao freezes the time surrounding them, it is likely that Jongdae comes and listens to their conversation, and he doesn’t want that. Though as much as Chanyeol is used to Zitao’s power now, he still doesn’t like how his eyes look whenever he uses it, in a hollow black.

“Sometimes”

“Maybe he doesn’t want me” Zitao mumbles and Chanyeol can sense the younger is about to cry, so he hugs him.

“Don’t say that, they both love you”

 

After the effect of Zitao’s power vanishes, they feel someone hugging them.

“Ah, there you are babies!” Jongdae looks less tired, but no less happy and relieved “I’ve been looking for you all over the house and I couldn’t find you. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to any of you~” Zitao looks confused at his elder brother. “You don’t even know how glad I am your father brought both of you into our lives” Chanyeol holds his brother’s hand.  _ Do you see?  _ "I love you so much, my pretty panda and my beautiful fireflight"

Zitao squeezes Chanyeol's hand.

"I love you too, baba"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't take me long this time haha~  
> Also ~~as always~~ I planned six chapters, but one more chapter is in progress because it's the link with the next work for this AU.  
> Thank you so much to everyone who is reading it, you can't imagine how happy it makes me!!
> 
> Just one more to go~  
> Read you soon <3


	7. [ the light of their eyes ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han thinks it would be nice to have their own kid.  
> Minseok doesn't agree with it.

Minseok accepted to take care of his nephews because his younger Jongdae and Junmyeon brothers wouldn't be in town (something about having to accompany their husbands to a fund rising in Busan).

Jongin heard about it and he offered his help with them, but Minseok denied it, since Jongin was busy with his own occupations (Minseok was pretty sure he heard something about shopping with Minseok, but he didn’t want to be nosy about the topic), and it happened that him and Han were free that weekend.

Minseok regrets it totally (in his defense, he still isn't able to predict when a migraine will hit him), and now he's enclosed in his  _ frozen _ bedroom and Han is in charge of a duty that shouldn't be entirely his, though he told him he shouldn't worry about it and rest until his migraine disappears.

"Alright, alright kids~ no playing near uncle Minseok's room alright?" Han asks to his nephews softly, worried that one of their powers would trigger a reaction in his husband (he doesn't know what would be worse, Chanyeol and his natural repulsion to Minseok's power, Zitao and his tendency to make people dizzy around him or Yixing trying to cure his uncle but having his health decreased by the effort) "Let's stay all in the living room for a while, alright? Do you want to watch a movie?" Zitao eagerly answers if he can watch a Barbie movie and Han nods, using his telekinetic powers just to entertain the children.

 

The three of them have their fair amount of loveliness, Han thinks.

Chanyeol, the fire controller, usually has a smile to offer, always trying to be a good hyung to his brother, guiding him. Chanyeol is the one who tries to control his power the most, because he says it is the most dangerous. He has already burned his dad once, and he doesn’t want that to happen with another member of his family, especially to Zitao. You can see the kid always wearing thermal-insulating gloves whenever he visit other houses, so he can interact with his surroundings properly. Chanyeol doesn’t mind wearing them, but Ziato does.

Zitao loves feeling his brother’s warm skin all the time. Han knows how cold it can get when you are a dark power bender and he feels sympathy for the kid. Zitao, the time controller, a mutation from a teleportation power, for what Sehun and Jongdae had explained to him. He’s the one who has most difficulties controlling his power, though it is usually harmless (it doesn’t go beyond rusting metal and fucking up electric installations), but the kid with most sequels among the three. For what Han knows, when Zitao was an experiment, he was left in rooms with no light and no water/food,  in order to see if he was able to teleport to another room with all what he needed. Zitao is afraid of doctors, even after all this time, and he’s only able to visit them if Yixing or Chanyeol are coming too.

Yixing, the healer, tends to be worried about Zitao most of the time, and seriously at this point Junmyeon doesn’t know what else to do with him. More often than not, Yixing is with Jongdae and Sehun, spending the night (To Junmyeon’s dismay who doesn’t want to give Jongdae more headaches than he already has), because he says Zitao will sleep better if he’s around, and that he wants to monitor his dreams. Chanyeol doesn’t mind sharing his bed to Yixing too, and Yixing always sleeps better when Chanyeol is around because he is like a  _ warm blanket. _

Han watches the kids carefully as they spend time with each other. Zitao comments on the fashion of the movie to his brother Chanyeol in a weird mix of childish Korean and Chinese, and Chanyeol nods and apports some ideas from time to time. Yixing soothingly strokes Zitao’s back, while his head is resting over Chanyeol’s lap.

He wonders to himself, if someday they will be able to have a child of their own. His mind wanders from one thought to another, thinking he would like to raise a boy (because he doesn’t have any idea of how to raise a girl), he doesn’t mind if the kid is Asian (for what it matters, the kid could be from Mars) or his age (though he secretly begs for him to be around Zitao age or younger) and as well behaved as Yixing. He pictures how would he look resting among his cousins, but he sighs.

Minseok made himself clear.  _ Now is not the time to have children. _

“Be quiet as I finish the dinner, alright gorgeous?”

 

Minseok closes his eyes to sleep now that the voices of the youngers are muffled by a thin layer of ice. He is relaxed because he's sure his husband knows how to deal with the kids, he has seen it multiple times.  _ Han is very good with children. _ And it makes his heart ache because he knows it is his fault Han doesn't mention having kids anymore it anymore.

_ “Is something wrong, Han?” _

_ "Uh?" Minseok sighed when Han scratches the back of his head. _

_ “You are so out of yourself recently” Han looked away from Han as the other placed a plate of fish fried with rice “Is everything okay?” _

_ “I don’t know why something has to be wrong, hyung. It's nothing" Han still wasn’t looking at Minseok and the other hummed trying to guess what was on his mind “Do you not like children?” Minseok knew at some point this was coming. He shook his head slightly. _ No, it's not that. _ He didn't say it aloud though, and because of the light coming from the window Minseok realized Han started to cry, silently. He cursed innerly. _

_ “Han?” no answer “Are you okay?” Han shook his head again as he felt a cold breeze surrounding him. _

_ “I don’t know” the temperature of the room started to get colder, as a consequence of Minseok's distress, because whenever a headache started, his body reaction was to lower the temperature around him. Han wiped his tears away. _

_ “I’ve been thinking about having a kid of our own-” Han felt brave enough to talk, looking at Minseok's eyes for the first time in a few minutes. The elder froze the juice in their glasses and Han remained quiet. _

_ “Stop it, Lu” Minseok's eyes were glaring in a dangerous crystal-ice blue. _

_ “Now I’m Lu, Kim?” Han's eyes shone momentarily in liquid silver, but the color disappeared as soon as he inhaled deeply, trying not to get riled up in a useless fight. _

_ “We can’t have a child, idiot!" Minseok kept going "Look at us, look at me! I can’t handle myself, my head is always giving me a hard time, the migraines never stop and you are asking me to take care of a child?! Are you fucking nuts?!” Minseok was shaking. _

_ “Baby, I-” Minseok threatened him with a sharp piece of glass “Nobody really is ready for this, Minseok. As a proof there are your brothers. Jongdae barely knows how to deal with his own power, and still he manages to take care of Yeol and Tao, even if his house has been in fire once or twice, and if he always looks dizzy and tired and never seems to know what time it is. And Junmyeon doesn’t forget his head because it is attached to his head, and even then he never forgets to give one of the doses of XingXing’s medicines” Minseok closed his eyes, Han was still crying. _

_ “I don't want children, Lu Han. The conversation is over" Minseok left the room. _

 

Minseok wakes up when he feels a warm hand removing his hairs from his forehead.

"Another nightmare, hyung?" Minseok stares at Han, right in front of him. Even when he was an asshole that time, his husband still stayed with him. He still vows his entire existence to help his husband to reduce his struggles with his mind, he still takes care of him so well. He never fails him. He still loves him.

"Yes” as a part of what Minseok has to deal with, there are frequent exhausting dreams that are not nightmares per se (but it is easier to call them like that) “But I'm better, thanks"

"Is your head better now?" Minseok inspects Han's face with awe. There's still that residual pain in the back of his head, and his eyes still hurt with the light, but his stomach is much better now the migraine has gone. Minseok nods and Han smiles "Would you like to join us? We'll be having dinner soon-"

"I-"

"Kim, you idiot! I told you to teleport us to the orphanage" his littlest brother Jongin and his  _ friend (?) _ Kyungsoo appear into his bedroom. They're carrying a crying kid, who looks around Chanyeol's age.

"No, are you insane?!" Han looks at the scene with a genuinely curious expression. "He said he escaped from there! How am I supposed to bring him back there?!" Minseok notices they’re being ignored. He coughs, but he doesn’t get the attention he wants, so he raises his voice.

"What in the name of heaven is happening here, Jongin?!" Minseok is using his authoritative voice, Kyungsoo looks impatiently at Jongin.

"Oh, right. Hyung, this is Baekhyun~" Minseok and Han stare at each other, not knowing what to do with that information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I'm now I'm being a tease~  
> I didn't mention a lot about Minseok and Han, neither about Kyungsoo and Nini, but I'm reserving it for the next part.  
> As I told you, I will use a work for each explanation, and the next one will be about Baekhyun.
> 
> I'm sorry if my updates are taking longer than usual, I just have so many things in my mind that is hard to focus on one. :<
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone <3  
> I'm so happy to know you like this weird fluffy AU~  
> Read you soon guys ;)


End file.
